You Can't Spell Fangirl Without Fang
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: Another alternate universe fic. The flock lives in a village/town for orphans and runaways. Chapter 5 up. Please Review. Not a very good description, rated T just to be safe. Faxness, Kevin, and Kimmy.
1. You won the SWEEPSTAKES!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Chris, and Deveann are property of me. Kumali is property of Jwan (AKA Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan).**

**If you have Read "A Blessing in Disguise" you know who Kisha is and how much she hates Fang. Well, this idea of Fang and Kisha being really close has been bugging me for the past few weeks and I decided to get it out of my head and write it. I don't plan on making this a oneshot but if no one reviews I'll just take it down. There are three main couples Fax, Kevin, and Kimmy. I don't really go too much into any of them until later chapters. Thank you. Please review.**

**Fang's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror for the second hour in a row. My hair was almost perfectly gelled. I pulled a brush through my multi-coloured hair in front of my right eye. I almost yelled "Perfect!" when the sight of my sister having woken up distracted me. She, too, was doing her hair, only her hair was a different kind of multi-coloured than my own. Her long, shiny hair was a jet black with blue streaks found through out. My black hair was always completely perfect, if not, it wouldn't be mine. Browns, tans, and greys dyed the bit of hair hanging over my right eye. Another difference between my sister and me is the fact that my hair is naturally black, not multi-coloured. Kisha, my sister, was born with black and blue hair. Bit of a shocker for Mom. 

As I watched my sister pose in front of the mirror I kept my sniggers flocked in my throat. She was thinking of ways to put her hair up as she looked thoughtfully at her underwear clad reflection. I turned back to my own doppelganger, flashing a smile that the girls at the local hang out would die to see. 

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was sexiest boy in the village. It was neither surprise to me, nor most that knew me, that my twin sister was equally so if not more. Guys flocked around her when she was alone. She doesn't really like guys, though. She's a… um… dominant girl, very independent. She's made it clear that if a boy wants her as their trophy girl, they'd better be ready to be walked all over. And after fourteen long years it seems that she's finally found the perfect doormat. 

Too bad I hate him. 

Anyway, at this point Kisha came over and kissed me on the cheek, messing up my hair. I frowned but when I looked at it, it looked good. Spiky. "Love you, bro," Kisha said, walking off to get dressed. 

"You, too, sis," I waved as I, too, went to dress. 

Having lived alone together for all of seven years, we were used to the two of us being alone together and the fact that we wandered around without clothes on in the morning really didn't bother us anymore. In the last two years I have learned that when Kisha is on her period, I might need to do extra laundry and that laundry might be red and sticky, not to mention the prospect of waking up to an angry scream at the bed. I have also learned that after coming out of the shower she's been known to sleep topless, bottomless, or both and it's best to knock before going into her room. 

In return, Kisha has learned that I will occasionally have my friends – okay, friend – over and I don't like her to be in my room with us because she is an embarrassing sister and if she keeps coming in, she'll become friends with my friend and then Max wont come over anymore. They'll make plans to go shopping in the next town over and sooner or later Max will just completely forget about me. And I, being the sexiest guy in the village and certainly one of the most intelligent, - though, my logic may be a bit demented - am not willing to give up after having been friends with Max for eight years and having courted her for four years. 

I slipped a jacket on and flew down the stairs just as the bell rang. As I knew it would I rechecked my hair in the mirror by the door. I smiled at my reflection. Perfect, as usual. Then I opened the door and leaned in the doorway casually. 

Max rolled her eyes at me. "You're an idiot, Fang," She laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house. 

I recognized the path that she took me down. It was the path to school. Well, it used to be a school, anyway. Now it was just the local hang out. There are no adults in our village, you see. It's a village full of runaways and orphans. Mostly orphans, I just had to add runaway for my sister and me. We ran away from home because we didn't like living with our older brother Chris. In fact, we couldn't stand him at all. Mom was great and all... but it was us or Chris, and we could handle ourselves, so... we ran. 

On the way there, the girls jumped up and down and waved. Some less shy girls would come straight up to me, batting their eyelashes and trying to make plans to go out sometime. I always had to turn them down. I was always so busy. Well, I mean, I didn't actually know which exact times I would be free or not but I always assumed I would be busy. What if an emergency came up? What if Kisha needed my help? What if I had to repair something? What if Deveann and I got in a fight and one of us was hospitalized? But mostly my reasons were, what if I want to hang out with Max instead? Max was never busy, we could always hang out, no matter what. Why even bother with the other girls with agendas and plans? 

We came around to the side of the school. "Close your eyes," Max whispered to me. I did as she said to, following her tug on my hand, urging me to keep walking forward. When we turned the corner, as I knew we would, we only walked a few paces before she stopped. "Okay, now, look," She said. I opened my eyes to see the second most beautiful thing in the world. 

A truck full of jars of hair gel. 

"You won the sweepstakes," I said, in awe. 

"I won the sweepstakes," She repeated.  
I turned to her, taking it all in. "You won the sweepstakes!" 

She nodded eagerly, her smile growing, "I won the sweepstakes!" 

"Oh my gosh, Max!" I gave her a hug that would have crushed any of the other girls' bones, lifting her up off the ground. She giggled excitedly, "You won the SWEEPSTAKES!" I set her down and picked up one of the jars, twirling it on my finger like a top. "Do you understand how awesome this is?! This is like, ten thousand jars!"  
"One thousand, Fang," She corrected. 

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. It will last me, like-" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kisha walking with Deveann and Kumali, laughing in Deveann's direction. The jar slipped off my finger with a loud shatter. 

"Fang?!" Max looked concerned by my sudden attitude change. I picked another jar from the bunch and chucked it at Deveann. 

It smashed just at is feet in front of him. "Missed me!" He shouted. Kisha smacked him in the head, earning a snicker of satisfaction from me. 

Kisha shot me a glare, making me shrink back a little. "You're cleaning this up!" I nodded sheepishly until she, Kumali, and Deveann walked off. I really had no intention of doing any such thing. 

Max put a hand on my cheek and made me face her. "What were you saying about how long it'll last?" 

"Oh yeah!" I cried, completely losing track of my earlier conversation. "It'll last, like, five months!" I motioned at the stacks. 

She laughed, making my cheeks heat and my heart flutter, "They're supposed to last a lifetime." 

"Well, they don't know me, now do they?" I winked at her and she punched me in the arm. "So, how're we gonna get this to my house?" 

Max sighed, "You be thankful to him, okay?" She said. 

"Wha-?" As I looked up I saw a disgruntled Deveann walking towards us. "Oh, come on, Max!" 

She looked away from me, "He's the only kid in the village that knows how to drive..." 

I ran a hand through my hair. "Alright, whatever, it's just a car ride." I went around the passenger side and opened the door for Max to get in before me. Deveann got in on the driver side and, as usual, one of our female relatives was the only person stopping us from ripping each other apart. Max was Deveann's younger cousin. Deveann was one of the oldest people in the village at the age of fifteen. He was one of the ones that knew a fairly good home apart from this one. His mother died giving birth to him, though. So when his father died in a car accident, he came here to live with Max. 

Max nudged me, about half way through the car ride, not that the ride was long, only ten or so minutes. "Did you do something with your hair today?" She asked. One thing I liked about Max was that even though I could tell she was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere, she knew just the right subjects to get me talking. 

I smirked, "Yeah, Kisha messed it up this morning but I figured it looked good anyway. I mean, it is on me, isn't it?"  
Max elbowed me, "You're so full of yourself! But seriously, I like it, it looks good."  
"Really?" She nodded. "Well, let's take a picture of it! That way I can recreate it anytime I feel like it, eh?" 

"Sounds like a great idea." Max agreed. We got out of the truck when we got to my house and I ran inside finding the camera in it's usual place by my couch where I slept. When I arrived with the camera, Max grabbed one side and I grabbed the other. We smiled like the fools we were, Deveann, still in the truck, was frowning in the picture. I came up with a plan just after the flash and I snaked one arm around Max's waist pulling her side up against my own and kissing her on the cheek just as I took another photo. This time Deveann was rolling his eyes. 

Max didn't mind me kissing her on the cheek. We'd been friends forever and had connections. Lines have been drawn and, so far, remain uncrossed. 

Those two pictures were the last ones I ever found of Max and me smiling so earnestly. Because after that, everything changed. 

Max and I went inside to find something to do. Most of the time we just sat and talked on my couch. "It's so boring, here!" I shouted. 

"Yeah..." She murmured, "Let's leave." 

I blinked in astonishment, "What?" 

She shrugged, "Let's leave... I mean, it's not like we don't have the resources..." My head bobbed along to the plan. 

"But... uh..." Max looked hesitantly at me out of the corners of her eyes. I knew it was because of my uncharacteristic stuttering. "J-just you and me... or..." 

Her face flushed scarlet, "Uh, no! I... meant your sister and... you know, the whole gang." 

"The _whole_ gang?" I questioned. 

She punched me in the arm, "Yes, Deveann, too! What is your deal with him?! Kisha likes him fine, why can't you?" 

I rubbed my arm, giving her a sour look, "Because... he doesn't... _need _hair gel..." 

She burst into laughter, doubling over on my floor. I turned so she wouldn't see my embarrassed blush. "Look, his hair defies gravity! It's insane, he doesn't brush it, he doesn't put gel in it, he doesn't do _anything_ and it's still the same spiky mess the next day as it had been the day before!" 

She patted my on the shoulder with sympathy, "If it's any consolation, I like your hair better," She giggled. 

I shrugged her hand off, "Max! This is serious! A man is nothing without his gorgeous hair!" 

She sighed, "I know, I know. You've told me before. Your hair's fine, Fang. Now, let's get packing." 

"Hm?" I muttered, having lost track of whatever we'd been talking about beforehand. 

"We're leaving tomorrow, right? We need to pack." 

"Oh! Yeah, let's!" We grabbed a backpack I unburied from the black abyss I used to call a closet and started to put random things in there, not really planning on leaving, just in case we wanted to later on. We packed my camera, a flashlight, some books we wrote in, some books we wrote, some CD's we recorded and nine bottles of soda. 

"Hey, Max. Isn't it a little late for you to be here?" Kisha had just arrived home from a day of swimming in the lake with Kumali and Nudge. 

Oh, I haven't introduced to the group yet, have I? Well, long before I moved here I was friends with Max. A little while after I moved here, two new kids showed up. They'd been left for dead on the side of the road, they were only infants. One a new born, the other only two years old. Max volunteered to take care of the two. She named them Angel, and Gazzy. As Gazzy grew up he developed an attachment to one of the other kids at the village. A blind solitary boy named Iggy. Iggy lived with his half-sister, Nudge. It was a tradition for Max, the group, and I to hang out together every Friday and Saturday. Every other day it was just the two of us. Either way, I was content. 

Max took a look at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh! It's eleven!" She cried. "Deveann must be so worried-" 

Kisha laughed, ceasing Max's rant. "Don't worry about it! I already told Deveann you were probably here. You can stay the night if you like." 

"Really? Thanks, Kisha!" Max let out a relieved sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked me, seeing my glare directed at Kisha. 

"You said you were swimming with Kumali and Nudge..." I said through gritted teeth. 

Kisha stomped a foot and placed her hands on her hips, looking absolutely murderous, "I can't believe you, Fang! So what if Deveann and a few others join in? Kumali, Nudge, and I don't _own _the lake!" She cried incredulously. 

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." 

Kisha smirked triumphantly at me before twisting on her toe and marching into her room. "Don't you mean couch?" My ear twitched as her last words escaped from behind her mahogany door. 

I bit my lip to keep from shouting back at her, it wouldn't matter. She always won our fights. Kisha wasn't always easy to get along with and she didn't have a very inviting atmosphere. She may not think of herself as superior like I do, but she frankly points out those she evaluates to be inferior to average. Even so, she was the leader, like Max only a little different. Max was leader because she was loving and motherly. Kisha was leader because she was well-qualified and hey, she was good at it. So, as second to both of the two - I _am _Kisha's second in command - I had to admit defeat when defeat was earned. 

I readjusted my large squishy pillow and grabbed my comforter, looking at Max expectantly. "It's too bad all you want to do is sleep, when you and Kisha fight," Max said solemnly crawling onto the couch next to me. "It really is so early to be going to sleep," She grumbled, shifting about until she was comfortable. 

"If you don't want to go to sleep yet, I'll go to sleep and you can go to sleep on the floor whenever you feel like it." She glared at me. 

"Boy, I am so in the position to rip you in half starting with the spine, don't mess with me." 

"Well, don't complain so much. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so just go to sleep, kay?" Max and I weren't uncomfortable sleeping on the couch like this. When we were about ten, before Deveann moved in, Max used to get nightmares all the time. Everytime she had a nightmare she'd sneak into the house and crawl onto the couch next to me. She still does that sometimes, when the nightmare's really bad. I never blamed her or made fun of her for it, it wasn't as though I hadn't done the same, crawling into Kisha's bed when I was scared. Another thing I loved about Max, there was virtually no situation you could put us in and make us uncomfortable, we didn't mind being close. Especially since I knew her secret. 

Her wings. 

I had them, too. In fact, we all did. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Max, Kisha, Kumali, even Deveann. We had wings. Mine were black that shined purple in the moonlight and were approximately thirteen feet in length. Kisha's were the same only they shone midnight blue in the moonlight and were slightly larger with a wingspan of thirteen feet and eight inches. Max's wings were a mixture of brown and white, starting at brown where "elbow" was and gradually becoming tan and white at the tips. They were almost as large as mine, being twelve feet across. Deveann's were an extremely boring brown. I've described them before as a "children's colouring book tree trunk" brown. Kisha, she's always taking that idiot's side, says that they are a "rich blend of mahogany, ocher, auburn, and russet with flecks of black." How in the world she might know so much about the colour of his wings (or different shades of brown) I will never understand. She has also notified me of his superior wingspan, a whopping (rolls eyes) fourteen feet across. Iggy's wings were like his hair (as it is for most of us but he more than most), buttery yellow on the contour wings with flecks of red littering the tips of the contour feathers, the rest of his feathers were a mixture of off white and beige. Iggy, being the giant that he is, also had fourteen foot wingspan. Kumali's wings were easily pointed out among our group as they were upside down ad backwards. Other than that, they were a beautiful, bright, ochre and twelve feet and nine inches (that was a heck of a pain to measure). Nudge's wings were a tawny orange-y brown. Her wings had a wingspan of eleven feet, not far behind the rest of us. Gazzy and Angel's wings were both a bright, almost blinding white. Gazzy's wings measured out at nine feet and Angel's were six feet. We're expecting the two of them to have a major growth spurt and beat Iggy at his own game. 

I stroked Max's soft hair and adjusted a bit so that her head and shoulder were in my hands instead of her back, as her arms were wrapped around my torso, clutching the fabric of my shirt. "Goodnight, Max," I murmured into her ear, mostly as an excuse to feel her skin against my lips. 

"Great night, Fang," She said her usual and sighed before we both drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning I was awoken by Max's mumbling in her sleep. "The princess... save the..." She twitched with annoyance. I chuckled softly. 

"Wake up, Max," I said, her eyes fluttered open slowly. "You were having a... frustrating dream... about a princess," I informed he. 

She nodded, "I hate that one..." She sat up and went to my dresser to find an outfit. Kisha had been kind enough to leave a pair of her underwear on top of my dresser so Max wouldn't have to ask. 

"I'll go make breakfast, it should be ready in a few minutes, kay?" I said, as I went downstairs. 

"Thanks! Kay!" She replied. I hurried downstairs and saw that Kisha was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

I opened my mouth to greet her but she cut me off. "I'm going out with Kumali and Deveann, I left out two bowls, cereal, and some milk for you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, not that that narrows it down much. Have fun. Love you," She kissed me on the head and flew out the front door. Not literally, none of us knew how to fly. We were too afraid that if we tried, someone would see us. It was a hassle just to measure our wings. Max was right, the sooner we get out of here the better. We can't make any progress in our lives from this heck hole. I wondered if Kisha, Kumali, and Deveann were thinking the same thing... 

I shrugged, walking in the kitchen to make some breakfast. It consisted of coke and Reese's Puffs. Max stumbled downstairs in my grey cargoes, black spiderman tee, and grey jacket. "Ooh! I love this stuff!" She exclaimed, putting down the backpack down on the counter and siting on the stool next to mine. She dug in faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. 

"Help yourself," I mumbled. She responded with a curt punch in the arm, which (if you haven't already figured this out) she did often. 

"So... when do you want to leave?" She asked, her tone became noticeably more serious every time she said it. 

I sighed, actually thinking it over this time. "This afternoon, two in the afternoon, how's it sound?" 

She smirked, "Wonderful, seeing as that's only an hour away." I glanced up at the clock with a defeated whine, she was right. We were such late sleepers. "Come on, we'll meet at Ig's." As always. On the way to Iggy's house we picked up Gazzy and Angel who were playing chicken and kept running into each other. Max laughed, told them to cut it out, picked up Angel, and off we went. It was roughly one thirty by the time we got to Iggy's house, which meant we only had enough time to explain, and get out. 

"Okay, guys!" I clapped my hands twice, signaling for them to give Max their undivided attention. I sat as well, trying to seem intrigued, which is harder than one would think. 

"We're leaving!" She said proudly, "Today, in a few minutes. Get yer valuables, we are _leaving _this dump! Forever! There's got to be a better life than this for nine mutants!" 

"Nine?" Iggy interrupted. 

Nudge nodded, "There are six of us." 

Max giggled nervously, "Well, the others are coming with. Deveann, Kisha, and Kumali." 

They all looked at me in unison, "Deveann?" 

I moaned, "Yes! Yes! Deveann, too!" 

They shrugged and focused on Max once more. "Okay, Ig, Nudge, you got ten minutes, get what you need and get back!" 

Ten minuted passed and Iggy stood at the door with the rest of us, an MP3 player that he and I fixed up in one hand, a pair of boxers in the other. Nudge ran and nearly bumped into Iggy, holding a backpack that was filled with only goodness knows what. I clapped twice again and we left. But what awaited us on the other side of that door wasn't what we were expecting. Houses on the opposite side of the street were burning. Kids were screaming, everything was absolute anarchy, but what got me, was the nine tall figures standing in the middle of the street. One of them turned around revealing pearly white fangs and shaggy fur everywhere. "Sis! So great to meet you!" And then they all charged at us. 

Now you're expecting a fight scene, right? Well, I only wish. You see, at this point in time, we don't know how to fly, we don't really know how to fight, we don't even know who the people coming after us _are_! Sad, huh? So... we ran. And what happened? Well, they chased us, and to put it frankly, they caught us. All of us. 

The leader spoke into a headset, naming us off over and over, nodding and repeating what had happened over and over. I struggled against the furry arms, binding me to my attacker. "I'll kill you!" I screamed but he only laughed. 

Another one came up in front of me, "I wouldn't do that kid..." He hissed, in his arms were Kisha, sitting still, completely calm. Until she saw me and the rest of the group. Suddenly her eyes burned an angry, passionate red. "Change in plan guys!" She shouted over her shoulder, no doubt to Kumali and Deveann. 

The leader looked at her suspiciously, "Alright! Let's go!" Our attackers unfurled their own wings, preparing to take off. Just then, I saw a flash from Kisha's hand and a loud, low cry made me do a double take. Not only were Kisha's eyes red, now, but so was her whole outfit, drenched in the blood of the man that had been restraining her. He now lay, torn, on the ground at her feet. She clutched a dagger tightly in her fist and slashed at the two behind her, carrying Kumali and Deveann. "GO! GO! GO!" The leader shouted. We began to rise into the air. 

As helpless as I felt, I couldn't repel the scream welling up inside me, "Kisha!" I hollered, "Kisha, save me! Please! Help!" Her eyes grew wide with horror the higher I got. 

"No!" She cried out. 

"Max!" Deveann's voice broke with emotion, it almost made me hate him less. It was then that I realized, Kisha didn't know how to fly either. She couldn't save me, she couldn't save any of us. 

All my life, I had relied on Kisha when I was scared and didn't know what to do. Max leaned on me, I never could find a logical reason to come to her for comfort, she needed me more than I could ever ask her to give me. I scanned my rapidly ascending surroundings, Max was being held by the leader, just behind me, I could faintly hear Iggy say something rude to the guy holding him, but other than that, their loud wings made it impossible to know where everyone else was. "Knock 'em out!" The leader called. I barely had enough time to understand the order before I drifted into involuntary unconsciousness. 

**This is a pretty long chapter for me. In fact, my longest ever at 4528 words. I'd appreciate it if you were to review and no, I'm not usually this formal, just because this is a new fic and the first chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Just Do It!

**This is pretty short but it's one of the most important parts if you ask me and it'll get longer and easier after the next chapter.**

**Fang's POV**

When I awoke I was sore all over. It isn't like they always say in the movies, "Where am I?" Or they think the day before was a dream because I knew and I knew immediately. The day before came flooding back and induced a headache which only added to the pain, and I knew I was where ever those _things _had taken me, somewhere bad. I rose to a seated position and sighed with relief at the site of Max asleep next to me. Iggy was awake as well, his blind eyes staring fixedly into my own.

"Morning, Ig," I said calmly, dispite the situation.

He smirked grimly, "Actually, it's the afternoon. They keep complaining that they have to get _him_ here in time and they shout out the time like sentries."

"I see... who's he?" Iggy shrugged. I looked over the rest of the room. The others lay asleep on the hard steel floor. Deveann, Kumali, and Kisha were absent. My heart and stomach clenched like the Emperor from Star Wars had just used the force to attack my insides. Kisha was out there, not alone, but probably searching for me, and probably with _Deveann_. If he ever did anything to hurt her I'd kill him.

Max's stirring next to me brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down swiftly to make sure she was okay. Her bangs covered her face. I suppressed a snicker with difficutly, lightly shaking her awake. Her eyes opened quickly and she sat up, looking all around. She turned to me, then let out a breath. "Fang," I nodded. She shook her head, "What's going on, here?"

I looked away from her, ashamed of being unable to support her, "I don't know, Max."

Solemnly she leaned her back up against the wall behind us. She grabbed my sleeve and tugged on it. I looked back up at her. She motioned for me to slide back up against the wall next to her. I obliged, trying to be quiet so as to not wake the others. She rested her head on my shoulder and slipped her small, soft, pale hand into my own.

Soon, the others awakened. We were all too afraid to talk except for those few fearful moments just after you've regained consciousness. Angel sat on my lap and Nudge had gotten Max to let her braid her hair. A woman in a smock outside the steel door with a window that sealed us in the room took note of this. For hours we silently communicated with one another, thinking, wondering, worrying. Finally, Iggy said it, "We need to get out of here."

No verbal response came but we all agreed. Max fiddled with her braid, whispering a quick, "How?"

Everyone knew, it seemed almost redundant for Iggy to answer her, "I don't know."

A half hour later I shook my head, watching my multicoloured bangs swing back and forth for the seventy-thrid time, I counted, I said, "We need to leave by force."

"We can't," Gazzy's defeated whine almost made me give up the proposal but I pressed on.

I stood, walking over next to Iggy, "Yes, we can. We shouldn't go through our attackers, though. That'd be suicide."

Angel laughed, "That'd be welcome." The air grew thick, sorrow filled the atmosphere once more but Iggy's voice broke the tension.

"I have a plan."

We all faced him, he seemed to realise this, "I can hear crickets outside, and cicadas. These walls are very thin and malleable. Watch." He scratched at it but it dented.

"How did you figure that out?" Max asked.

Iggy smiled, blushing slightly, "I thought I'd be less bored if I made a tally for every minute that passed, but the wall wouldn't let me. I'd say it's... maraging steel. It's tough and malleable but it also shrinks when it absorbs heat. We've all been leaning against the walls and it's been absorbing our heat."

I was catching, "And if we try to stretch it after we've shrunken it..."

Iggy nodded, "It'll pull apart." He moved away from the wall and pressed a hand slowly into it. I watched as it broke apart like stings reaching their limits and breaking off.

An evil smile worked it's way across my face. "That's awesome," I murmured.

Suddenly, voices began drifting in from the hallway. "This way, sir!"

"He's here? Already?"

"Yes! Yes, shoosh, you don't want to get terminated!"

"Are you sure they're the ones we've been looking for?"

Iggy's ear twitched, "It's _him_," Iggy told me. My eyes widened.

I turned. "Guys! Get over here! The guy out in the hall is gonna KILL US!" Now, I didn't _know _that, but I had a feeling. Max picked up Angel and ushered Gazzy over, fleeting panic coloured her brown eyes a slight orange-y tint. Iggy stood and kicked the second/outside layer in, then jumped through. I followed. "Max! Toss me Angel!" I hollered once I'd rolled out into grass. Blonde curls blured my vision but I stood, carrying her.

"Throw me, Gaz!" Iggy cried. The same went for him as he took Gazzy into his arms. Nudge jumped out, Max came out last.

"They're gone!" Someone screamed. And then we ran.

"We're not going fast enough!" Nudge yelled.

"I'm going my fastest!" Iggy replied.

Angel tugged on my collar, I looked down at her. "Toss me into the air," She told me. Her tone was serious. It sounded rediculous but if she wanted me to, I would. I'd just catch her, anyway. I threw her into the sky and then a pair of bright white wings snapped out from her back. She pumped them frantically, catching air, then gliding. Pump. Glide. Pump. Glide. "Come on, guys, you can do it! Iggy, throw Gazzy!"

Iggy shook his head, "I'm insane, I'm insane," He mumbled to himself.

"Just throw me!" Gazzy demanded. Iggy did so. Gazzy began to lose altitude, he flinched, but then, suddenly he started to float and he started to rise. "Wah-WHO!" He shouted exitedly, pumping a fist in the air.

I was so in awe of what I was witnessing I had to remind myself to run. Angel waved a hand at us, "It's instinct, just do it! Just do it!"

Nudge jumped up, and with a sharp downward thrust, she rose into the air. She laughed, "Awesome! It is instinct! It's like magic, you can just do it!"

I tried to think this through but it wasn't making any sense. "No!" Angel shouted at me, "Don't think! Do! DON'T THINK!" I pushed off the ground, while I expected my wings to flap frantically like one might wave their arms to get leverage, they slowly moved upwards, as I felt the air press up on them. Then they stroked downwards, pushing me up. It was like walking on air, walking on the ground on much more solid. I was swimming through the air. I looked back seeing Max's stunned face as she, too, was discovering her ability to fly. Iggy glided through the air as though he'd been doing it all his life. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Let's find some place to stay, okay, you guys?" Iggy called. Without answer, we followed his turn.

**The next chapter I'll address Kisha's flock.**


	3. Deveann

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Never did, I own Deveann and Kisha. Jwan owns Kumali.**

**Chapter 3! Yeah! So... yeah... Kisha's point of view, it won't always be like this but I like the set up and I want things to move faster in this half so I don't have to add so much detail.**

**Day 1 - Kisha's Journal**

I really wanted to call it "Captain's Log" but Kumali glared at me when I mentioned it so I decided not to. It's been about sixteen hours since my brother and his friends were taken by those flying werewolf things. Deveann, Kumali, and I have decided...

We're not going after them.

We can't even fly. Well, we can, we were desperate enough to try. But we can't fly well, we're awkward and have low stamina. We've decided to stay out in the woods, researching and training. We're no use to the others if we can't even fight or fly. I mean, we don't know a thing about the enemy, how're we supposed to fight them that way?

Clearly, they want our friends alive, otherwise they would have just killed them. They had no problem burning homes and rampaging.

We seem to have enough rations for three days. We purposefully brought a limited amount of food so that we would learn to restrain ourselves and also that we'd be forced to learn to hunt. Not that it would be much of a feat for me, I was born ready to kill.

The look Fang had, screaming for me as they took him away makes me want to go after him right now, but I know that I can't do that, so for now I'll sit here and pretend I think that this is what we really need to do. Dinner time!

**Day 2 - Kisha's Journal**

Kumali wrote a song to go with a song on our radio station. "Into the Fire" by Disturbed. It's called "Deveann" and for good reason since it seems to be about him. She's been singing it all day and now that she's asleep, it's stuck in my head. How annoying. Deveann's having a nightmare. I'd wake him up but we're going to have to learn to deal with things like nightmares if we're going to be out here for a while. Tomorrow we run out of food. I look forward to it. Deveann just woke up. He sighed, shrugged it off and went back to sleep. That's my boy, so strong.

Here are the first two verses and the chorus of "Deveann":

_(evil laugh)_

_Deveann_

_Sounds just like Heaven_

_He's just another bird kid only with more defects_

_See him_

_With a good reason_

_He seeks to treason the School_

_Will ever conquer them_

_Deveann_

_Age, two times seven_

_Who had been spliced with bird genes_

_As an unborn child_

_Deveann_

_Half Avian_

_Travels with two women_

_How does he live like this_

_Deveann is a near immortal_

_Kumali is strict with morals_

_Never cold is he_

_And he likes candy_

_He doesn't lie_

_He's just a tad bit sensitive_

_He wants to be free_

_Of the demonity_

_That is the School_

_So make way and fire bomb it well!_

**Day 3 - Kisha's Journal**

We've finally run out of food. I've been sharpening my dagger all day for the awaiting hunt tomorrow. I literally can't wait. Every bunny that passes me makes me want tomorrow to come faster. Kumali and Deveann got in a fight today about who was more dependable, Fang or Max. Deveann argued Max's case. Kumali could see the despair in my eyes and defended my silent evidence. It seems that Max won, anyway. I'm not surprised. I wish we wouldn't talk so much about them. I wonder how Kumali's holding up, she was always very close to Iggy, Fang, and Max. Deveann yelled at me after I wouldn't stop singing a sad song. It seems that moral has lessened. I've come up with a plan to stop that.

Yelling.

It works well, as I've seen. If Deveann picks a fight with either of us tomorrow, he's not getting any food and he's getting a lecture. I don't want to treat him like a baby, nor do I want to starve him, but if that's what it takes, then I have to do it. Things can only get worse from here. We plan to be ready for it.

**Yep, it was short but still, I want things to move faster so I guess I'm going super speed.**


	4. I Can't Tell Max?

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha and Deveann are mine. Kumali is Cixalea's. (or Jwan or whatever you wanna call her. Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan) Plot is mine.**

**I've been workin' pretty hard at this. It's taken me a while and I had to read back through some things that people have said about it before I could finish. So, give yourselves a round of applause because you are my muse! Without your comments I could not have written this! Now on to the story.**

**Fang's POV (as usual, I'll probably try not to change from his POV throughout the fic)**

Iggy led us to a cave. We tried to sort ourselves out before we went to sleep as we were all dead beat tired from flying for so long. Together we planned on eating at a fast food place tomorrow. We pronounced Iggy the leader of the group and I the second hand man. Then we curled up and went to sleep. Well, most of us did. Iggy was keeping watch and Max and I were trying to get to sleep but I was restless, thinking about my sister, and Deveann, and Kumali. What were they doing right then? How were they? Were they okay? Were they coming for us?

Softly, I heard sobs come from a shaking Max. I slowly crawled over to her, glancing at Iggy who merely nodded to me as though I had asked permission to comfort Max. Even if I had and he'd said no, I would, anyway.

I shook Max lightly. She rolled over, her red eyes were dry and her red cheeks covering a bit of them as she smiled up at me. It occurred to me that she was probably dehydrated and couldn't cry even if she wanted to. "Hey, Fang."

As I shook my head disdainfully, my shaggy, unbrushed, multi-coloured chunk of hair flopped into her face and tickled her rosy cheeks. She giggled. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek bone near her right ear, then lay down behind her, draping an arm over her. "Everything'll be alright," I told her, only half believing it.

She nodded, "Okay..." She whispered.

The next morning was the strangest day of my life. I awoke to another one of Max's incoherent mumblings, "Don't... stop talking... shh..." Suddenly her eyes opened up, her pupils wide with fright. "NO!" She cried, then took in a deep gasp.

"Max?!" I murmured in her ear. She turned to face me, swiftly.

Her eyes searched my face, her brow tightened from her raised eyebrows. "Fang...?" Her face softened as she turned in my arms to bury her head in my chest. "Oh, what an awful dream..." She whispered. I nodded into her hair and rubbed her lower back slowly in circles. She loved it when I did that. I instantly felt her relax.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay." And I left it at that.

When everyone had woken up we gathered ourselves and spread our wings, preparing to go hunt ourselves down some Burger King or anything in the Fast Food Royal Family.

It wasn't until we landed behind a large building that it occurred to us that we had no money. I looked back over at Iggy, preparing to alert him to this new fact when he said, "Who knows how to hunt?" There was silence.

Max sighed quietly, "I went hunting with Kisha once. She was pretty good at it... but... I lost my nerve..." That's right, sis always had been a rather violent type.

I shrugged, "Well, she taught me a few tricks of the trade as well... I'm not sure... what we'd find out here, though."

Iggy tapped his chin. "Well, I guess we should tuck away our wings for now. And we should keep going. As far away from those... _things _as we can be, the better. If we come across a 'deer crossing' sign, we'll hunt there. For now, hope we find some money laying around on the ground, okay?" There was a murmur of gruff okays and a few worthless nods then we left. We were walking for only a few minutes when Iggy hissed out an angry growl.

Max, Gazzy, and I seemed to be the only ones to notice. "What's wrong?" Max murmured.

Iggy smirked at her concern, feeling around his pocket, then pulling out his MP3 player, "They took the boxers I was going to bring with me," He said simply.

Max frowned and Gazzy laughed. I smiled but couldn't completely bring myself to laugh. It felt odd to be this disparaged. I was a, generally, happy person, agreeable or not. "How are we going to get money?" I mumbled, as that seemed the important thing at the moment.

Iggy shook his head, "I really don't know. I don't want to resort to stealing but-"

"Iggy!" Max snapped, smacking him on the arm to shut him up.

Iggy shrugged, "Well, I don't know! We don't have too many options.

A small sniffling brought my attention to Angel, who was either crying, or had a stuffy nose. She slunk behind us, her curly blonde hair covered her face. I nudged Max and motioned toward Angel. Max's expression was sympathetic. She began to walk to Angel but stopped when we saw Angel stiffen up, as though she knew Max was coming. My eyes narrowed, "I'll handle this," I whispered to Max.

Max nodded, "Be gentle with her," She paused, "like you are with me," She added. I smiled a bit and then approached Angel.

I crouched down next to her. Nudge looked back at us two, curiously. I waved a hand for her to look away. She turned back around and spoke softly in Gazzy's ear, elbowing him in the gut when he glanced at us. I rolled my eyes with more exaggeration than needed when no one was watching. "Hey, Angel?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled, "I can read minds, Fang."

My brow furrowed. _Well, no freaking duh..._ "I know, sweetie-"

"And I can breathe underwater. And hypnotise people." _Why is she telling me all this stuff I already know? We learned these all pretty recently but we at least knew them. It was common knowledge among us. What was up with her? _"I think... I just... gained a new power..."

My face dropped. _You have __**got**__ to be kidding me._ "Oh great, Ma-" I opened my mouth wide and cupped a hand to the side of it to call for Max but Angel stopped me.

"No, Fang!" She bawled in my ear. "Don't tell Max!"

My eyes bugged out. _Don't tell Max?_ I always told Max everything. There was _nothing _I couldn't tell Max. What crap is Angel spewing? "Angel, what the frick are you on?" I shot at her.

She wiped an eye, cocking her head to the side in wonder. "What does that mean?" I blocked my thoughts quickly.

"Nothing," I said, "Look, why can't I tell Max? What new power? What's so horrible that you can't tell Max about it and you're sulking at the back of the group crying about it?"

She pouted at me, "I think I can see the future..."

I sighed, "Okay... why? Did you see something?"

Her head bobbed as fresh, silent tears rolled down her cheeks, "M-Max... She... She's going to get hurt. I can't tell what's hurting her but the things she screams... The things she thinks... I don't understand what's happening but she just... suddenly dropped out of the air and..." She shook her head.

"And? And what?" I encouraged.

She took in a few deep breaths as I waited, trying to be patient with her, as she was only six. "No one caught her. She crashed. And then the vision was gone and I can't get it to come back so I can look back over it."

I stood my normal height again, but didn't remove my hand from her shoulder, "Okay, Angel. Calm down. I'll watch out for Max, and I won't tell her about this. If you have any more visions, come to me, I trust you about this."

She saluted me. I rubbed the wetness from her cheeks with my jacket sleeve. "Yessir!" Her voice held confidence and a strength that others her age simply couldn't grasp.

"That's mah girl," I ruffled her hair and went to catch up with the rest of the group.

Nudge tugged on my jacket, "What was that all about? Was Angel crying? Did you do something to her? Will Angel be okay? Did she tell you anything? Of course she told you something, you were talking. Are you going to tell us what it was or are you going to keep it to yourself? Aha! That was a stupid question, sorry. You tell everything to Max, never mind. Wait, don't you? You don't keep secrets do you? I mean, it's okay if you keep some secrets, like a disgusting rash or something. Oh my gosh, that reminds me! Iggy has a-"

"Nudge..." Iggy ground out, threateningly.

She shrunk back immediately, "Sorry..." There was a long pause and I heard a group sigh. Nudge rolled her eyes. "You guys do that like you _know_ what I'm going to say!"

"That's because we do!" Gazzy snapped.

"Do you?!" Nudge put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"I'm hungry," We droned as one.

Nudge's mouth curved into a mixture of a pout and a pucker, "Lucky guess..."

**Chapter - END! I can hear my parents snoring... They're a floor above me... Either it's that quiet or they're that loud. (I'm thinking the second) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Ahsik Repaer

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, and Ahsik are property of Me! Kumali is property of Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan (AKA Cix).**

**-**

**Kisha's POV**

I whistled to myself as I dragged my kill back to where we were staying. Kumali was on the laptop we'd bought from a garage sale, researching. She glanced up at me. "Oh, gosh Kisha!" She cried in outrage, "I know we're going to eat it but at least treat the poor animal with respect!" She was commenting on the fact that I was dragging the recently killed buck by his antlers.

I sighed, "All right..." I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, all at once, blood gushed out of the large, fatal, gash in his underbelly that I'd inflicted, washing over my torso like a waterfall.

Kumali cringed, "Aw, yuck... you could have just told me why you were dragging him, ya know."

Deveann trudged out of the undergrowth, his arms full of logs. He threw them down beside a large tree and started feeding the fire. He glanced up at me, "What happened to you?" He asked.

"She killed a buck by slicing open his stomach, then she threw the buck over her shoulder and all the blood dumped out," Kumali clarified.

I shrugged, "I don't mind. It's just strange having such a thick liquid tickle down my side, like this." I took my free hand and traced the clean cut I'd made, wiping off a bit of the oozing red and licking my finger.

Deveann watched skeptically as he continued to sacrifce logs to the fire. Kumali made an abhorrent face, "Gross, Kisha!"

I set the deer down by the fire and started pulling it apart. "What? It's good."

"The blood?" Deveann asked, moving to sit by me after he'd finished his work. I nodded.

"Any more news on our wings?" I asked, trying to ease the tension. We'd been on the road (or technically, grass) for about a week. So far, we'd found found... about zip.

Kumali sighed heavily, "Are you kidding me? Nothing! I mean, there are some sites discussing theories on mutation but it isn't like 'Sick, Twisted, Demented, Scientists Inc. Hompage!' or anything," She rolled her eyes, scrolling around some more. "Why can't we get the bad guys that leave all the information out there for you?!" She hissed, mostly to herself.

Deveann stretched out and laid down, toying with my hair as I continued to mercilessly carve that night's dinner. "What about those wolf men? Have you done any research on them?" He asked.

I laughed, "Are you kidding?! You'll get werewolves and sasquaches. There's no way to look up wolf men without coming across a bunch of crap. We aren't informed enough to tell fact from fiction."

Kumali started typing, "Well, you're not human, Kisha. Do you think that has anything to do with your wings?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm almost sure that Fang's human and he has them, too. But, in our family, that's not weird. Mom has natural purple hair and Grandma Cartinia has blades that come out of her wrists. Not to mention Angama, with the steel, extendable, fingernails, and all those powers."

"You don't need to convince us, Kisha," Deveann interrupted, "We already stated that you weren't human."

I shook my head, "It's just... weird." Jokingly, I continued, "Why don't you type in Sick, Twisted, Demented Scientists Inc.? Maybe we'll get lucky."

_Not quite._

I looked around quickly, "Did you hear that?" I asked the others. They gave me concerned glances and shook their heads before Kumali turned back to the screen and began her typing frenzy once more and Deveann sat up to address my issue.

_They can't hear me, sweetheart. I'm in your mind._

I frowned. _**Figures. Wonderful, just wonderful. And you are...?**_

_Ahsik. Ha ha, see? It's Kisha backwards!_

_**Yes, very clever. You're here because...?**_

_Well... technically I'm supposed to be helping you three so that Max can fulfill her destiny... but I may stray from the plans a bit._

I turned to Deveann who had been watching my expressiong curiously, "There's a girl in my head," I told him.

He nodded, as though this information was nothing to be shocked by. Kumali's eyes flickered up at me then back to the screen. "What did she say?"

I frowned, "She's supposed to be helping us... help Max. Her name's Ahsik."

_Ooh! What a hottie! Who's he?_

He pressed his ear up against mine. "Shh," He murmured, as though being so close would allow him to hear inside my mind.

_HELLO EARTHLINGS! MY NAME IS AHSIK!_ She screamed. Deveann and I winced and he pulled away.

I wrinkled my nose, "You heard that?" I shot.

"Who couldn't have?!" He said, a little louder than need be, pretending to clean out his ear with a pinky.

"Blergh..." I mumbled. **_What is going on?!_**

**-**

**Yes, Ahsik is like The Voice but a little different in that Ahsik is an entity of her own living inside of Kisha's body, using energy. Sort of like a parasite, if you will. Ahsik has a completely different personality than The Voice. The point behind this being that there are similarities between Max and Kisha's genetic structure. It will all be storted out later.**


	6. Circus Freaks

**Sorry, it's been so long.**

**Fang's POV**

Max let out a long, exasperated sigh, "Jeesh! How long have we been walking?! For goodness sakes, it feels like no one even lives in this town!"

Iggy held up a hand, "Calm down, Max. We'll figure something out."

"Let's review," I suggested.

"We have no money," Angel pitched in.

"No home," Gazzy spoke up.

Nudge put her hands on her hips and stomped defiantly, exclaiming, "AND NO FOOD! I'M HUNGRY, DANGIT!"

"We were attacked by flying wolf things!" Angel shouted.

Gazzy nodded, "And almost all our stuff was taken! Even the sodas! WHAT DO THEY NEED OUR SODAS FOR, ANYWAY?!"

Iggy rose his hands and the chatter died down. "Okay, food, dually noted. Does anyone have a pencil and paper? Or maybe, a pen? We could write on our arms."

Nudge pulled a spectrum of gel pens out of one pocket and a small, fuzzy, pink book out of the other. "I've got some pens and my diary, will that work?"

Iggy's features brightened at once, "That works fine! Fang, I want you to write down notes."

"Why can't I do it?!?!" Nudge whined, "It's MY diary!"

"Because you will write down pretty hearts and all tons of weird wacky crap that no one cares about on the side and completely forget about the notes you should be taking," Iggy ground out as though it were obvious.

Nudge considered this over a few moments chin tapping. Finally, she replied, "Okay, I feel ya." I feel ya? "But what if he reads something! It IS my diary!"

Iggy whirled around, somehow managing to target his death glare directly into Nudge's eyes. "First of all, there should be _nothing_ going on in your life right now that Fang isn't allowed to know about. Secondly, why does Fang CARE what's in you fuzzy wuzzy frou frou diary?!"

There was a few moment's pause, "There isn't, he wouldn't..." Nudge mumbled, taking a special interest in her shoes.

"Thank you, now would you please hand over the writing materials to our good friend, Fang, here so we can get on with this?"

Hesitantly, Nudge placed the notebook and pens in my hands. The sheer action of accepting them made me feel a little piece of manliness slip away from my soul. I'd have to do something really stupid, like run headlong into a wall or try to slam a revolving door later to regain said manliness.  
Max giggled, pointing at the arrangement of pinks, purples, and blues in my right hand. I frowned, shoving them in my pocket and drawing out the darkest shade of blue (which was still electric blue) to write with.

"So then, any suggestions as to what we can do to get money?" Iggy asked.  
At this, Nudge flipped, "OOH! OOH! WE COULD FORM A STREET SIDE BAND AND PEOPLE COULD DROP COINS IN A HAT ON THE GROUND FOR US, OR MAYBE, LIKE, A GUITAR CASE LIKE THEY DO ON THE TELEVISION!"

"Great idea, Nudge!" Iggy cried. Nudge folded her arms, nodding, proud of herself. "Except," Nudge's expression fell, "none of us are wearing hats, none of us have a guitar or money to buy a guitar or can even play a guitar, more over, none of us can play ANY instruments."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! MAX CAN SING!" Nudge protested.

Max scratched the back of her head, embarrassed, "Eh heh... that's not true... I'm just... mediocre..."

"Right," Iggy agreed, snickering when Max smacked him in the head.

Angel opened her mouth to say something, but then shook her head, closing it. "Is there something you want to share with the class, Angel?" I questioned her.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "No! Not at all!" However, her resolve seemed to fade after this comment, "Well..."

"What is it?" Max encouraged. "You know you can tell us anything."

Angel smiled a bit, Max always knew how to make Angel smile. "Maybe... we could... Show people our wings...? Like... circus freaks or something...? I know that it could be a bad idea, but we could just do it long enough to get money and then run away before anyone can do anything." She shrugged, half heartedly.

We took a few minutes to think it over, all of us weighing the pros and cons in our minds. "That could work." Max nodded, shrugging.

"Worth a try," Iggy agreed.

I bobbed my head, "Mhmm," I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Sure." And so it was unanimous. _Showing of wings for money? __**Definitely plausible.**_

I wrote it down. "Sounds like a plan. Now then, when do we start?"

"Sometime soon, I hope!" Nudge interjected, "I'm HUNGER-"  
"_**We know!**_" We shouted at her.

She shrunk back, slightly, "Jeeze, just sayin'."

Max sighed, shaking her head, "Okay, tonight, we'll see how we do... at a homeless shelter or something. Tomorrow, we start our jobs as circus freaks." Max then paused, looking worried. "I mean, if that's okay with you, Ig."

Iggy laughed lightly, "No, that's cool, I think it's a great idea." Iggy stretched his arms far above his head, yawning. "Now, how about that homeless shelter? I'll do anything to get some rest and some food."

We walked a little further until seemed the barren town finally came to a halt. There, we saw a building. "Open Door Mission" the sign read. This was our place. We walked inside taking in the new surroundings. At the back of the room was what looked like a cafeteria line at a school. There was a door on the far left side of the room, another identical room reflected on the right side. 'Men" read the left door. "Women and families" read the right. In the room where we stood was a large TV, a pool table, and lots of couches and chairs. In the corner of the room was a box overflowing with stuffed animals. Some of which were new, others were falling apart at the seems.

A woman came out of the family room and noticed us. "You six don't look like I've ever seen you before. Are you new?" She asked us.

Iggy nodded, "Yes. Uhm, we were... kidnapped.... actually... We don't know who by. When we woke up in the cellar we just got of there and came here. Is there any room for us here?"

The woman's eyes widened as she listened to him speak. "Kidnapped?! That's awful! Are all of you family?"

"No," Max interjected. "Angel and Gazzy here are brother and sister, as are Iggy and Nudge."

For once, Nudge's chatter-box like qualities came in handy. "Oh yeah, but we were all over at Max's house and then we woke up like, 'Whoa!' And we ran away. Angel and Gazzy are the blonde ones. Angel's seven and Gazzy's nine. I'm thirteen, I'm Iggy's half-sister. Iggy is the tall blonde one. He's fifteen and he's blind, but don't treat him special, he hates that. Max is the girl that just talked to you, she's fifteen and so's Fang. He's the silent black haired guy, right here," She grabbed my arm and waved it around so the woman could see.

The woman nodded, walking over to us. "My name is Sherylle but I would prefer it if you called me Cherry. Because you are all minors, you'll be spending your nights in the 'Women and families' room. It would be cruel to split you up after what you've been through. However," However? "We have some rules. No alcohol. No drugs. You must maintain a positive attitude. And no fraternizing with any person in a sexual way." The last rule she gave me a hard glare while saying. I was a little scared of her, yes.

We were given food, then sent to our room to sleep. "Hey, Max?" I whispered to her.

"Hm?" She mumbled, she was already half asleep.

"It wouldn't be... awkward if I slept next to you... would it?" It never had been before but tonight, Kisha wasn't right next door to us. We were off on our own, now.

"No, not at all. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

"Kay."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP HERE!" Someone yelled.

"That's it, Harry! You are SO out of here!" There was hustle and bustle as "Harry" was escorted out. That was all I could remember before exhaustion took over and my world faded to black.

**AN: Open Door Mission is a real homeless shelter. I do not own.**


End file.
